The Bird Conspiracy
by GeneticallyWrong
Summary: How to feel something when you were born and raise to be a killing machine ? Matthew, 21 years old, always been an assassin like his older twin brother without his parents knowing. He always been faking emotion since preschool. But could a abnormal metting with a albino when he is visiting his family can change that ? [PruCan, Yaoi. Rated T for warning inside]
1. It Has Begun

**Hyaaa~ I won't disturb for too long ! Simply giving you the warning and also where the name of the chapter come from !**

 **Warnings (for the entire story) : Murder, blood, fluffyness, cliché, cookies and if there is anything else I'll add it.**

 **Name of the Chapter : It Has Begun by Starset**

 **good reading !**

The blonde looked into the scope of the gun he was holding. He was hide in a dark corner, on the roof of a building. In front of him, his victim, his target. The one he needed to kill to have his reward. He have stalk the future dead woman everywhere in the city until they reached where they were. It was the perfect moment to shoot her.

Click

It was the only sound that have escaped the gear. He was lucky : His mentor, a man that he never seen, send him a silent one, which are really rare to find, especially with that quality.

Once the murder committed he raised up, moving the gun down to his hips. He wasn't nervous, he did that so many time with so many targets. For sure, no one was suspecting him, which was a good thing.

He took out his white plastic glove and headed to the corpse to remove he ball that was in the woman's heart. The blood, the guts, the bad injuries, nothing could change his stoic impression now.

Once the ball out, he slowly started to examine it, knowing perfectly that no one would come to the roof for now. He removed his bloodied glove and put them in the pocket of his current black jacket. He had to wash it anyway, so what was the deal with adding a little more dirt to it ?

It's right then that his cellphone committed a small vibration. He mentally cursed. If his phone had do it some minuet before, it could had compromise the whole operation just because of his stupidity. He looked down at the caller ID.

It was his twin brother.

"Hey Al..." The assassin muttered, looking at the city from his point of view. It was night and the light that everything emitted was one of the only thing the blonde actually liked.

"Heyyy Mattie !" Alfred cheered in the phone. "Dad and Papa want us to visit them in Europe this week and I was wondering if you were going ?.."

Matthew sighed, he remembered the promise he made to his parents, but totally forgot it. He said he was going to visit kind of soon a month ago after all. He also needed vacation after all the mission he had complete this month. Using his sleeping money couldn't be so bad.

"Ouais I'm going, why do you ask ?"

"Because I want to take the plane with you ! Ya see, I was in Canada for a mission on my own and since I was close from your house and all, we could spend some time together !"

"Alright I guess..?"

"Yass ! See you tomorrow at the airport by 2:00PM ! Don't be late dude !"

And suddenly the American hung up. With a final sight, the assassin did the same. He took a last glance at the city and walked away, leaving the corpse behind him.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Matthew was back to his apartment. It was small with only three rooms. A bathroom, a bedroom and a kitchen/living room. Since the Canadian was always on the run, he had to move often. To spare money, he always decided to take on small place to stay. It's not like he hadn't money, god know he had a lot of it, he just didn't want to use it on things like that.

He took a basket and put in it all his dirty clothes to later wash them, when no one will be there to watch him do it. He opened the TV and took the milk left in the fridge.

"A new murder have been committed in the town of Toronto. A men have been discover, killed by shooting. The police are still on the case as the murder seemed to leave no evidence around."

Matthew shrugged it off. It was him that killed that men like, one week ago ? They would never find him anyway, he wasn't in Toronto by now. Not that he disliked the city, but he really needed a fresh new start.

He took out his suitcase from the bottom of his bed and started to choose what he was going to take to England, where his parents lived by now. He let out a small growl as he thought he won't have the right to bring his killing instrument with him in Europe, but didn't really bother that much.

He really needed a vacation from all this killing.

He threw his now full suitcase close to the door before jumping on his comfortable bed. He rubbed the back of his head, thinking about what will happen in this week.

It won't be like a vacation.

He will have to fake smile and laugh. He will have to be stuck with this horrible personality that made him timid whatever who was around. He will have to invent a complete life for his parents, for them not to worry.

He hated it, but what could he do ?

After taking a turn to the laundry room and closing the tv, he took upon the responsibility to take a shower. The hot water relaxed him as it made his way in his chin long, wavy blonde hair. Once he was out, he directly made his way to his bed, not even putting his glasses on.

Yes, that was the only fail he had as an assassin. He had a terrible far sighed vision, making him as blond as a bat. At least, contacts and glasses existed.

Finally finding where his bed was in the room, he let himself fell on it. Oh that was another thing he liked. Sleeping. But seriously, who wouldn't ? It was on this note, that Matthew Williams Bonnefoy-Kirkland, the heartless assassin fell asleep.

But was he really that heartless ?..


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Yah... I forgot to say it's a Assassin AU, there will be a lot of FACE for starting the story and that I use human name here. Oh yeah ! there might be a lot of weird French sentence and English mistake because duh, I let you guess and might tell you by the end of the book ! I guess you already know it by now, I'm a terrible person I'm sorry.**

 **OH YEAH : There will be an offensive remark on the emo community down there but I do not think what will be written, I just needed it for the story meh sorry !**

 **So...**

 **Review, follow and favorite if you want, it always make someone's day (I'm serious !)**

 **And, umm... I might do that thing called "One Day, One Chapter" Because I have a lot of free time for now...**

 **Chapter name : Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _"A-Alfie ? Where are we..?" An injured child asked in a shaking tone. He was holding his older brother's (Even if he was only younger by 6 hours.) hand._

 _"Hush Mattie, we don't want him to be angry at us right...?" Alfred tried to whisper down, holding his twin tighter._

 _They had a really bad feeling right now. Two seconds ago, they were in the park of the city with their teacher and the other kids of their school and now, they were in the middle of no where, between two streets._

 _The weirdest thing was the memory of getting there was only a blur... For both of them._

 _They were in fact following someone that found them some minuets ago. What they experienced was horrible they knew it, they felt it. Little Alfred was left with many bruise on his face and Matthew... Well, they didn't really knew but his right arm couldn't move without hurting him badly._

 _"Keep up kiddo, we are close to be at home." He raspy voice of the stranger echoed._

 _How many time their parent told them to never talk to stranger ? Many time if it wasn't everyday, but seriously, who could be more stubborn than the twins ?_

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Dad ! Papa ! We're there !" Yelled the elder twin as they arrived at their parents' house

Matthew sighed as he put on a fake smile. The house smelled pancakes today, meaning that his papa was probably in the kitchen. As long as his dad was far away of it, everything was alright.

"Alfred ! Bloody git you had broken the door !" A familiar British accented men yelled back as he walked in the entrance.

"Oops ! My fault, I'm sorry !"

"I don't care anymore, you two come and hug your old daddy Arthur..." He mumbled, opening his arms.

I didn't take long for Alfred to rush in his arms, Matthew close by him. He had to do it. He had to make his parents believe everything was alright. Everything was meant to be a perfect little family without any dark secrets.

Perfection don't exist.

They ended up the embrace and Matthew spoken up first for one time. "Is papa in the kitchen ?"

"Yes Francis is there, he didn't even wanted me to help him make you two burgers and panc-"

"Burgers !"

That's exactly how Alfred disappeared : Yelling his favorite food's name, his hands in the air and running like if the world was going to end soon.

The Canadian on his side, decided to take upon him the responsibility to take his and Alfred's suitcases to their bedroom, the one they used to share when they were kids until Alfred moved in the United States Of America to study and Matthew in Canada as a transfer student, which resulted in them deciding to stay in their adoptive country and taking the nationalities that were going with it.

It was long until he reached their bedroom, still hearing them laugh out loud downstairs. He threw his twin's suitcase on the bed that he used to have and did the same with his. He sighed once again before telling himself he should try to stop to do that, since he always do that signature sigh whatever if he wanted or not.

He opened the window and looked at the weird bright sky. The one who said it always rained in England is a terrible liar, because the sky had no single cloud, only a pure bright blue. Like if the day couldn't be more cliché, the birds were chirping but there wasn't any rainbow.

"Mattie !"

A loud and obnoxious Alfred entered the room, softly closing the door. It was probably the first one he did closed right without breaking it, he deserved an award. At least, it was what Matthew was sarcastically thinking, but didn't say it out loud. No, in fact, he simply kept his timid and calm attitude.

"Oh... Hi Alfie."

"No need to act with me Matt'. We all know you're making a scene."

"They don't." The blonde mumbled, referring to their parents.

"So, I took on upon myself the super important mission to keep away any kind of gun or killing task away from you until we go back in our respective countries." The other brother suddenly cheered.

"Make me."

The truth was that for one time, Matthew really didn't have any intention in killing anybody as long he is in Europe... Except if his mysterious mentor decide to show up.

"I decided to invite my group of friends I had in high school before leaving here, I hope it don't disturb !" Alfred declared, putting away his suitcase before laying in his bed.

"I will be hanging here if you search me." Matthew shrugged, taking a book from the bookshelf.

"Nah I mean, I want you to be with us ! You haven't show any "real" emotions since so long ! I miss your smile bro !"

"You know that I can't be around people really well."

Matthew had this luck, to be unable to act a part of his personality : Timid, Calm and terribly patient. Not like if it was a bad thing, but for some reasons he hated to be himself in front of others. In fact, he knew why, but no one else did. He simply kept it for himself.

One of his terribles secrets.

The serious moment was soon interrupted by the twins' bellies growling.

"Hungryyyy..." Alfred whined as he rubbed his own tummy.

"I am as well, let's go eat." Matthew acknowledged.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

In the kitchen, there were strangers and Matthew didn't like it. Ohhh he didn't like it at all. Not because he was timid and he could feel his face heating up, no. It was because he hated meeting new people. Simply because of all the comments they could do on him, not like if he was really effected by it. It was just annoying.

Alfred shifted to Matthew's right.

"Gilbert ! Matthias !" He cheered, way too loud.

"Alfred !" They yelled just as loud before doing a group hug with the American.

As a secondary effect of being a slayer, a monster, Matthew started to examine his brother's friends, like he would do to his targets.

The first way seemed to have 2 inch more than him, not like if it was a problem after all. He had dull white-grayish hair and A weird pair of crimson eyes. At first, the Canadian thought it was one of those emo kids that liked to change their complete appearance into a weirder one, but no, since the guy seemed to don't wear contact. He also had a kind of really pale skin... Finally it clicked. 'Albino' Matthew thought. He was wearing a black shirt with long white sleeve with what seemed like a PacMan drawing on it. He also had black converse and gray jeans.

'Monochrome so much ?'

The second one was his contrast. He had spiky dull blonde hair that were defying gravity and electric blue eyes. He had a white skin not tanned a lot, but not as pale as the other one. He was wearing what seemed to be the official shirt of his favorite European football's shirt and beige short along with random shoes.

Now the question was... Which one was Gilbert and which one was Matthias ?..

Realizing he was staring, Matthew moved his stare away blushing a bit because of the embrassement that was coming with his timidity. He mentally cursed himself.

"It's so good to see you guys again ! Hey Mattie, you don't say hi to Gil and Mat' ?"

'Because I don't know them...' The Canadian inwardly replied. "Mh... Hi ?"

"Matthew, you don't recognized me ?"


	3. Loose Yourself

**My musical choice is terrible and might seem not fitting the chapter at all, but you'll be proven wrong soon (Except for my musical choice being horrible it's true duh)**

 **Chapter name : Loose Yourself by Eminem**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _"Faster Matthew."_

 _The kid growled as he was threw on the wall by the man. Soon, Alfred appeared behind that same guy and tried to punch him in the face after that sneaky appearance. He only achieved to be throw right next to his brother._

 _"How will you ever be good enough if you keep that fighting attitude ?!"_

 _"We're sorry mas-"_

 _"Stop it right now Matthew I don't want to hear it." He sighed before continuing "I have no choice but to punish one of you. Maybe it will help you concentrate more on the task won't it ?"_

 _Alfred was about to yell to take him when the guy took his twin by the right arm, making Matthew yell furiously. His injury never completely healed._

 _"Stop ! Take me instead please ! Stop hurting my bro !" He suddenly raised up and try to fight their 'master'. Even with having Matthew's arm in one hand, he was still unbeatable. He made Alfred flung away and was about to leave the dark room when he had that great idea._

 _"Each day you'll fail to be as great as I expect you to be, Matthew will be punish. His punishment will also be worst each time you'll try to stop me." He spat, before leaving with the screaming child._

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

That was a killing question. Was he supposed to remember them ? After all, they were Alfred's old friends... But really he couldn't remember them at all.

"I'm sorry..." He softly apologized, looking down at his feet.

"Nein it's alright ! We just gotta make you remember us" The albino beamed, putting a hand on Matthew shoulder.

The Canadian flinched at the contact and closed his eyes. Damn, he flinched, now he had to add to his personality 'Being Weak'. Great. So freaking great. Maybe if he could simply go outside to breath fresh air for once...

"I don't want to be rude but papa, could I go outside take a walk..?" He politely asked.

"Sure..."

Matthew mentally smiled and started to head off to the door.

"... As long that Alfred and his friends come with you."

"Yeah ! Let's go to the ice cream shop we used to go when we were younger !" Alfred cheered, raising a fist in the air.

Once again, Matthew screamed victory way too fast. Now he was stuck with his annoying brother AND his friends. How could this day could be worst ?

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Currently, they were all sat on a swing in the park, with ice cream cones in their hand. They were laughing, chatting about how long it has been, how many cool chicks there was in North America...

Wait... What ?

"But they can't beat Gilbird, he's too awesome for them." Gilbert affirmed, nodding at his own phrase.

"Maybe, but they are way better than Francis' Pierre ! I am even wondering how this fat animal isn't even death by now !"

Yes, they were indeed talking about birds. Matthew was totally confuse own why they were talking about it, but didn't really cared. It was giving him enough time to recap on what he learned today. Like who was Gilbert and who was Matthias.

He also learned that this trio had really strange conversation. He was expecting something like 'How are you ?' and 'Do you have a job by now ?' but not at all. Maybe they already knew everything about each other because of Skype or Facebook ? It was a possibility.

Being assassin didn't meant Matthew and Alfred didn't have social media. They had them indeed, they simply don't use it often. As long it wasn't a big threatening for them, everything was fine with it.

"And you Matthew ? You've been awfully quiet !" Alfred whined, pouting.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in my-"

He was cut short by a swift movement in the street, causing the Canadian to quickly looked there by habitude. Even Alfred noticed the shadow that just crossed the road. It made Matthew wonder. What or more who could be as speed as that ? it couldn't be a normal person, most of them are slow.

"Birdie ?.."

Matthew moved back his head to the group of friends, wondering who Gilbert called birdie. When he seen that he was actually looking at him, the Canadian gave him a confused look.

"How did you call me..?"

"Birdie ! Because your name is way too long for me to say each time. I had this awesome idea when we were talking about birds soooo..."

Well, that was weird but 'Birdie' didn't really wanted to put a fight on the table. Still, the shadow from two seconds ago still was traveling his mind. He raised up from his swing, taking a last bite on his ice cream.

"Stay here alright...? I go see something and I don't want to be alone when I come back here." Matthew weakly smiled.

"Remember Matthew why I am here..." His older brother said.

Matthew nodded and leaved under Matthias and Gilbert's confused glances.

He reached the calm street suddenly full of different men, women and kids all around. It wasn't normal. He then felt a cold feeling running down his spine, making him shiver. Only one person could do that.

"Still after 18 years, you don't want to show your face eh ?" Matthew mumbled turning between two houses, in a dark alley where no one go to. More cliché than that is probably impossible, but Matthew didn't meant. All he wanted was to know what **he** was doing here.

"Hello Matthew, looks like even when we are in Europe you keep your skills. It's good to be finally home isn't it ?"

The Canadian could feel the smirk of the man in his voice.

"What do you want ?" He replied, with a voice holding the cold of his adoptive country.

"I have a mission for you, what else could it be idiot ?" The man spat as Matthew looked around to maybe try to find him.

"Here ? But I'm on vacation ! Anddddd I bet there's many people around there that could hear us as well..."

"No one will hear us, I'll kill them if they do. Now listen. You only have to kill 3 different persons, it's simple, way more than your other assassinating contracts."

The blonde partially growled and thought really hard about it... As well as the promise Alfred made to him. No importance anymore, he needed to complete his contracts, either if he want it or no.

"I'm listening."

"You seem really close of this little trio aren't ya ? Those are your targets."

Wait... Was he talking about..?-

"Gilbert, Matthias and Al..?"

"Exactly. Matthias and Gilbert are in an organisation made of unskilled, pathetic and useless assassin that decided to go against myself. You know exactly that if they are against me, they are against Alfred as well."

"You aren't giving me enough detail !"

"Hush ! Someone will hear us. I will send you the detail soon enough. Your allowed weapons, since you left the gun I've buy you last time at your appartement, will be your kitchen knife and an Uzi I took care of hiding under your bed."

"Wait, what about Alfred ?.." Matthew finally snapped, remembering that he had to kill the entire trio.

"Well, even after 18 years of training, he is the same useless boys he always been. Now that he know too much of the underground, I have to get ride of him." He replied, with a completely stern voice.

"I... I can't do that ! He's my brother !" Matthew exclaimed.

What was that... This feeling... So odd... Did he really felt that... Felt sadness ? No impossible, it couldn't be it. All he ever knew was frustration and neutrality, it couldn't be a weak emotion.

It couldn't be...

"Either you do it, either I do it and I swear that's the last thing you really want me to do. Like when you were younger."

"NO ! I... I'll do it." Matthew finally mumbled, he couldn't let the man do what he experienced younger to his older twin.

"Great, I'll see you soon then."

Little did they knew that there was indeed, like the Canadian feared some minutes ago, someone listening to them, hidden behind a wall before walking away without any noises.


	4. Darkest Part

**Chapter name : Darkest Part By RED**

 **We are currently entering the darkest part of the story, the future chapter until future notice might have a lot of killing and soon enough, character death, I hope y'all ready.**

 **By the way, let's go with the theories ! : The mysterious man is indeed a character of Hetalia, will you find who ? Also, who heard Mattie talking with him ? Bring the theories !**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _Blood._

 _On the wall, on the carpet, on their clothes._

 _Blood._

 _It was everywhere around_

 _Alfred watched in horror what they, he and his brother done. They made in less than a hour 5 children orphans, just by killing- No, decapitating, their mother._

 _Strangely, both of them didn't felt any remorse toward it. It was their jobs after all. How many person have been private from their life because of them ? How many people have loose their loved one because of barbarian methods or a clean shot in the head ?_

 _Everyday it was the same, and they were only 15 years old. At first, they always felt remorse or wanted to puke their guts, but in the end. Ohhh in the end, the result was more than interesting._

 _"There's nothing more for us here Al, let's go." Matthew said, putting a cold hand on his twin's shoulder._

 _"I... I'm coming..."_

 _They both wanted to stop at one point, to just run away and tell their parents everything they have to live each day... But it would only result in killing them both._

 _Well... Maybe there was another solution..._

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Matthew got away from the hallway, a wild cat in the arms only to soon walk in the trio... His targets.

"Hey Bro ! What was taking you- OH A CAT IT'S SO CUTE !" Alfred cheered, coming close to his brother to pat the head of the animal.

It only caused the kitty to hiss at Alfred before showing it's teeth. After an attempt to bite him, it ran away under the fake sad eyes of Matthew.

"You made it ran away..." The Canadian said in a sad tone, playing perfectly his character.

"Sorry ?.."

"Hey anyway, what where you doing here ?! You just randomly left us within explaining and it took you damn long before getting out of the hallway !" Matthias pointed out.

Look like his first target was set. He was maybe a bit too smart for Matthew to stay alive.

"I sawn this cat ran here and I thought someone lost it, so I just came to see if it was alright ?"

"Ja, and we are supposed to beli-" Matthias started, before being suddenly cut by Alfred

"Mattie you big softy ! You should have tell us still... We should probably head home by now."

The American looked down at his watch, before raising his eyes up again. The twins waved to the two European guys before taking their leave in direction of their houses.

"It was him, wasn't it ?" Alfred suddenly asked out of the blue, his voice strangely stern.

"Ouais but I didn't took the job this time, I'm on vacation." Matthew whispered, slipping his right behind his back as he crossed his fingers.

"If you didn't take it, why are you crossing your fingers ? Damn Mattie, who do you need to kill this time ?.. No lies !"

There was his dead ends. The youngest of the twin set had this particularity. He couldn't lie except if he crossed his fingers. It was weird, but it was him. So, because of this little adding, the older one, even with his trouble at reading the atmosphere, could perfectly tell when Matthew was lying or no simply by looking at his end.

"3 persons, but I won't make anyone orphans by killing them."

He was greatly hoping for his brother to not push it. After all, the Canadian always hated to describe a lot his victims.

"Oh I see. Those three only alright ? If I see you trying to shoot a single one more, I will personally locked you in our room with your 3DS !" The other replied, laughing out loud at his own joke, if it was even a joke...

Matthew simply sighed. It wasn't long before he zone out in all Alfred's babbling. He was thinking if he will really miss anything about him.

His laugh.

His smile.

The fact he was always there for him, even in the worst moment.

"OH MY MCDONALD MATTIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?!" Alfred shouted, causing him to snap back into reality.

"Eh... Yea I'm alright..?"

"Dude, you're crying, it's not normal..."

Oh, that's what the weird wet thing on his face was. Tears. Wait, tears ? 'Stop crying Matthew, you're weak if you do.' He thought as he dried his face with the sleeve of this black hoodie.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

That day was weird wasn't it ? Now he was laying on his bed, looking up at the roof. He was alone in his bedroom... Rectification, in the whole house. His parents and Alfred left to go to the nearest Mcdonald since his dad found out a way to burn water.

Matthew on his side wasn't hungry at all, so he decided to stay home, exploring a bit the room where he grew up. He could easily remember every single details from the time that look oh so away from him by now.

He was examining a family portrait when his phone vibrated, making him a bit startled up.

 **Gilbert (6:45 PM)** : Hey !:)

How the heck did this guy even knew his phone number ?!

 **Matthew (6:46 PM)** : How do you know my phone number ?

 **Gilbert (6:46 PM)** : I'm hurt :( no hey Awesome how are you ?

The blonde sighed, sitting down on the couch... Upside down.

 **Matthew (6:48 PM)** : Hey Awesome, how are you and how did you get my phone number ?

It didn't even take a whole minute before he got an answer.

 **Gilbert (6:48 PM)** : I'm great Thank you, and for your phone number, I have my sources.

The Canadian could strangely heard the German (or was it Prussian ?) laugh like a psycho in a distance. It was long that the two of them started to text each other, like friends would do.

Maybe Matthew couldn't feel friendship or any emotion toward the Prussian, but it doesn't mean he had to be rude with him.

 **Alfred (7:17 PM** ) : Won't be back until 9'. Go see Avenger movie.

Matthew stared a moment at what his brother send to him. Let's see, he had close to 2 hours free. He walked up to the kitchen, taking what he needed in the silverware's drawer before heading to his room.

 **Matthew (7:21 PM)** : GTG, talk to you tomorrow.

 **Gilbert (7:22 PM)** : See you !

The assassin closed completely his cellphone, putting it down on his night stand. He passed a hand under his bed. Like promised, an Uzi was there.

Look like the night would start soon enough.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

He was washing his small revolver. He was sit close to a window in his hotel's room. It was nice to have a such view. It made him feel so powerful without really knowing why.

"He had to go." Someone sighed sadly, entering the room.

"Well, I really didn't know that love at first sight existed, but now I do." He laughed, moving his gaze on his friend.

"S-Shut up ! I'm too awesome to fall in love ! And even if I was, it wouldn't be at first sight because we were friend before he moved away ! And as far as I know, you and Lukas is pure 'Love at first sight'."

The boy deeply blushed, putting his revolver down.

"I don't care. Remember, our goal is only to watch if they don't do trouble in Europe like they do in North America." He quickly changed the subject.

"I know that already, no need to tell me that everyday." The other growled, letting himself fell on the bed.

'Oh no you don't, or your brother and his boyfriend wouldn't have die last month.' The still awake one thought, but didn't said it out loud.


	5. I Will Not Bow

**Chapter name : I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin**

 **Thanks for sticking with me guys ! I am happy to see that people enjoy my boring story. Love you all !**

 **Okay but you scared me because, yesterday I was writing down this chapter. At first the views fro yesterday was 39 and suddenly BOOM 58 in less than one hour. Like come on ! How the heck are you even that awesome ?!**

 **IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE ?!**

 **hehehe... I guess I should start to put clue on why the chapter have weird name and why the story have as well a strange name...**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _They were all sit down on the ground. 4 boys and 2 girls. They were waiting for their mentor, their master. One of the girl was trying to fix Matthew's arm as best as she could. Everyone knew that the arm should be amputated by now, well at least, those who where in the 'organization.'_

 _The twins' parents didn't even notice how much in bad condition their kids were. Too much work to pay any attention in fact. It pissed Alfred off, but he promised himself to never burst in anger in front of the younger one._

 _Their master entered the room. The shadows, even when there was light, always hided his face and his posture. None of them ever seen him completely exposed._

 _"You're now all ready to start our mission..._

 _To make this world a better world..."_

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

The details were a terrible thing to read. Not by the fact it was horrible and gory, but because it was damn long. Matthew hated it, a lot, but he didn't have a choice but to read it, to know where the two were.

He discovered that in fact, Gilbert and Matthias had a home and have rent a hotel room as well. He guessed that both of them were probably in the hotel room, so why not give a small visit to their house ?

Yes, he wasn't feeling like killing them... For now.

Ah, the front door wasn't even locked. Those idiots. The Canadian made sure no one was around. Seriously, what would happen if Gil or Mat were there ? He would have to kill both in the same laps of time. This could also lead Alfred to have suspicion against him and he couldn't simply allow that.

No, Matthew wasn't an idiot. He sneaked around the house, noticing every single details of it. He could tell the residence was pretty young. The paint looked fresh and there weren't any fails around.

The assassin, finally reached what seemed to be the bedroom of one of the boys. It was in majority blue, with one wall being white and black. There was also a lonely window, a messy queen sized bed and a table with a laptop on it. There was many other things, like a pile of clothes right there or a bird cage right next to the bed, but it wasn't important.

No, the computer was. Matthew silently approached the electronic gear and opened it up. There wasn't any password required. How odd.

For a second, and only for that sigle lap of time, Matthew thought it was a trap. He quickly dismissed the idea when he realized that only intelligent agent could have done that. Gilbert and Matthias were describe as happy-go-lucky idiot in their folder. Plus, they didn't seem like the ones who would thought of protection their informations. After all, Matthew came in Europe only today, they couldn't hide anything from him couldn't they ?

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

He sighed as he closed the computer. One complete hour of searching without any concluent information about the organization that might have been against he and his mentor. He took a quick glance at his phone, deciding it would be the moment to see if he had any message before leaving.

 **Alfred ( 8:48 PM)** : Bro where are you ?! Pops are going crazy without you here !

Overprotective family so much ? Something escaped Matthew lips, something he kept inside for so long. Something he had to fake everyday. A chuckle

A weak and soft chuckle.

But that was until he watched the next text that suddenly popped up on his screen.

 **Tino ( 8:54 PM)** : They are coming back home.

Tino, a Finnish transfer student that came to England in the big city of London along with his best friends. Tino was older than Matthew by 7 years, but it never disturbed the both of them. The Finn was also in the 'organization' that the Canadian and his twin was in.

Except that he wasn't an assassin.

No, his best friend, a Swedish man that Matthew never caught of the name was. Tino was only (but still really important) member of the crew as the guy that could crack up any computer and get every informations he wanted. He told the blonde that he learned it all when he was visiting a friend in Estonia.

Matthew didn't have time by now. If Tino knew that there was someone coming, he really had to run away soon enough. Too late, this someone was already there...

But it wasn't Gilbert or Matthias.

No because if it was them, why would they knock of the door ?

Matthew quickly glanced around, still thinking about what he was going to do with it. Meanwhile on the outside he seemed that same calm and shy Canadian, inside everything was boiling inside him. 'Think Matthew think...'

"Matthias..?" The voice said sternly as he cracked open the door.

The assassin was lucky, he was in the room right next of the door. Matthew looked down at his knives and his Uzi. What should he do. Wait, maybe the person was only going to walk away ?..

No, he couldn't let the boy walked away. Maybe if he could somehow drag him (because he thought the person was indeed a male) to where his "HQ" was, maybe Tino could find something out of him. Not that the Finn ever torture any of who Matthew used to drag back there. It simply because everyone seemed to trust him with their life.

It was mostly why their mentor decided to keep him. Because it was really hopeful. On the other hand... The Swedish was even more stern and stoic than Matthew, but it was his normal personality, no one could blame it. Back to the story.

Matthew waited for the boy to make his way a little further in the house before suddenly rushed behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and a hand on his mouth.

"One word and I shoo you." The Canadian said coldly, cause the frightful and whimpering boy to stop moving.

He took a good look at him. He was wearing a deep dark blue sailor outfit and his hair were a dull blonde, a bit like Matthias, but paler. For a second, he felt like a rapist.

"Good nightmares."

He hit the other blonde on the head with his Uzi to cause him to passed out. God, he could be heavy ! The Canadian put him on his back, trying his best to not fall under the weight. Being a slayer didn't meant he was in a really good shape. He silently made his way out of the house.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hey Lukas ?.." Matthias softly spoke as he entered his house.

He remembered (a bit late) that his Norwegian boyfriend was supposed to come visit him and forgot to tell him that it was dangerous around his house. Of course he couldn't have tell him about his secret life, question of protecting the poor Lukas from the bloodied world Matthias lived in.

He was only met by a terrible silence. It wasn't normal. Lukas ALWAYS came when he said he would. Even last time : Lukas and his younger brother, Emil, had a car accident and still, Lukas made all the way, most of his guts out, only to join Matthias. Pretty cliché, but it was true.

Matthias walked around the house, yelling his boyfriend name louder and louder. He was starting to tears up. Who could have done that.

"DAMN IT !"

He let himself fell on his knees, right in front of the entrance door. Everything was normal in his home, no evidence on who could have done it.

Except...

A picture Gilbert framed a long time ago that was now on the ground, broken. It was a photo with five smiling kids. The first one was pulling the hair of a little girl (the second) that was trying to hit him with a frying pan because of that. Still, they were laughing and smiling. The third was Matthias, having a cross in his hand. It was a gift Lukas gave him before leaving back for Norway.

And then to the left, the fourth and the fourth. Two twins with broken smiles.

Matthias knew who was being behind Lukas' kidnapping and he had to do something about it.


	6. Centuries

**That cliché song...**

 **Sorry if I couldn't update yesterday ! I had my first driving class and I didn't want to miss it...**

 **By the way, I won't update on weekends anymore, I have big exams coming and I won't explain further more.**

 **Chapter name : Centuries by Fall Out Boys.**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _It was time to leave. Matthew and Alfred were going to North America, to continue their studies. At least, that's what they told their parents. In fact, they also hoped to keep the police away from them._

 _Those past weeks, they were know in France, England, Germany and Spain as the Deadly Brothers by the police. How they did to know they were brothers ? The twins never knew why._

 _So one solution was to move away. Away from their home, away from their parents, away from each others. Matthew decided it would be nice to go in Canada. He was a big hockey lover and liked pancakes as well, so why not ?_

 _It was his final moment with his twin and his parents, but it wasn't too bad._

 _He didn't even care about the fact he was leaving his life behind._

 _Life ? What the heck is that ?_

 _Matthew didn't have a life. He was death in all it's glory._

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

The Canadian literally threw the poor guy he just kidnapped in a chair, in front of Tino. The missing boy had a headband on the eyes, to prevent him to know where one of the HQ of Matthew's organization was.

"You're too rude with our friend right here !" Tino whined pouting a bit.

"I don't care." He sighed, removing the boy's headband. He also took in charge to enchain him with the chair. He couldn't risk anything.

Strangely, the kidnapped wasn't screaming, crying or struggling his way out. No, he was simply staring at Matthew with those cold eyes that could go through a toff man's soul.

"Where am I ? Who the heck are you ? And finally why have you take me here ?" He asked with a stern voice, talking in fact to Tino.

Matthew was about to tell him to change his tone toward his friend but the Finnish one dismissed him with a simple move of the hand, making the Canadian to relax a bit. Yes, Matthew was calm and patient, but when you're back hurt like hell, everyone can feel a bit snappy.

" I'm Elias ! And this is my friend Loik" Tino pointed at Matthew before putting it back in his pocket. "Don't worry we don't want to hurt you ! But before we continue I want to ask to Loik to go out, since he seem to be a bit snappy today..."

On this, Matthew didn't wait for the Finn to plead him and took his leave.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 **Matthew (11:34 pm)** : Cover me up for tonight please ?

He patiently waited for his brother to reply to his text. Everything was going well tonight, he just hoped his parents weren't too worried.

Wait, no. He didn't care. He didn't care if they were worried sick or if they were going to lecture him once he got home.

 **Alfred (11:38 pm)** : Done, you gonna go to Gil's tonight, want me to send you his address ?

That was great. Freaking great. Like if he wasn't enough in trouble, his brother had to send him at Gilbert's, the house he was in about 30 minutes ago.

 **Alfred (11:38 pm)** : Wait, he gonna go got you with his car, where are you ?

This is way better, like that, Matthew wouldn't have to act like if he didn't know Gil's address AND in front of Alfred.

 **Matthew (11:40 pm)** : At bus stop, Walton Road, close to Furness street.

 **Alfred (11:43 pm)** : He's on his way.

Strangely, Matthew was pretty... Happy to go with Gilbert. That was weird, but he didn't have time for any of that. He put away his cellphone in his pocket and waited for Gil to arrive.

It wasn't too long before the genuine albino to come. The Canadian was close to blame it on speed abuse, but didn't point it out loud. No, now the night was becoming a bit cold and he didn't really enjoy any of the shiver it was giving him.

Being in Canada for many year doesn't mean you become insensible to coldness.

"Hey Birdie ! Al asked me to save your butt so get in !" Gilbert beamed, lowering the window of his car.

The blonde gave him a nod as thanks and then get into the car. As a normal reaction, Matthew close to yelled to the albino that he was dring in the wrong way... But they were in England...

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

The conversation on the road was mainly Gilbert making a complete monologue, but Matthew didn't care. He actually enjoyed to hear more about the mysterious (Yes indeed, as a good assassin, Matthew loved to know more about each of his targets.) boy. He already knew some details about him, like him being born in East Germany or that he had a brother, because of what his mentor gave him, but Gilbert learned him a lot more.

Like he had a canary for exemple, that he named Gilbird (He wanted his bird to be as awesome as himself.)

They never reached Gilbert's house. Not at all. They actually got to his hotel's room. Strange. They entered the small room and Matthew sat on one of the bed a bit uncomfortable. He was feeling like a real burden.

"Sorry if you weren't expecting to sleep in a hotel's room. You see, Matthias wanted our, because yes we share a house together because I can't get enough money, home for himself tonight, something terrible happened..."

"O-Oh No it's alright ! You're helping me anyway so... I am sorry for what happened to Matthias..." Matthew whispered, trying to act innocent as best as he could .

"Danke Birdie, his boyfriend just got kidnapped ! Well, that's what Matthias said but I think he simply didn't came to visit him..."

Why was Gilbert was telling him that ? How could he have so much faith in Matthew, when the Canadian didn't even worth it..?

"I didn't know... I'm really sorry !"

"Stop apologizing geez, you really are a Canadian." Gilbert said, with a soft giggle, far away from his habitual laugh. "What about you ?.."

"What about me..?" Matthew could feel his face heating up. Damn, he hated so much to be timid it was coming to him in a conversation.

"Why did Alfred asked me to cover you up ? what did you do ? You don't seem like some sort of killer or drug dealer or rebel kid !"

'If only he knew who I am. Pfft. Pitiful.' The blonde wondered, strangely feeling a pang on his heart when he mentally insulted the German. "Because I got out to visit a friend I haven't seen in a while."

"I don't enjoy it when you lie like this but I'm going to ignore it." Gilbert sighed, loosing his goofy smile. "We should probably head to bed now, you can take one of my shirt if you want !" And his grin was now back.

"Merci Gil..." Matthew mumbled, beaming a bit. His face was entirely red by now. It was so embarrassing ! It was also strange...

Really strange...

...He was experiencing happiness.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Dad ! Papa ! I'm going to bed now !" Alfred yelled from upstairs, like when he was a kid.

"Good night lad !" Arthur soon replied.

The blonde sighed as he sat down in his room, passing a speed hand in his hair. Once again, his brother had to get himself into trouble. Many question was wandering in his spirit.

When could he finally order a Trio Jumbo Big Mac in England ? Why was his parents so obvious to the current situation (Both hamburger and assassin thing) ? Would Matthew really do it ?

 _Would Matthew really try to kill him ?_


	7. Duality

**Chapter name : Duality by Set it Off**

 **Strangely, I was listening to "O Canada" writing this...**

 **I'm a bit too much patriotic...**

 **Even worst, I am one of those strange people living in Québec that want independence. (One day it will happen ! Let's stay positive !)**

 **Welllllllllllllll... After this random moment of sharing, let's go on with the story shouldn't we ?**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _"Are you sure...?" Matthew mumbled sitting on the chair._

 _"No, but we will find out by testing it won't we ?" His mentor mumbled. It was the first time the man was revealing as himself, even if Matthew still couldn't see his face. He was poking on a seringue with a strange liquid in it._

 _"I don't know..."_

 _"Matthew, you are leaving soon for Canada. This is necessary !"_

 _The boy didn't replied. The worst that it was himself that asked to the man to try it on him at first, but now he wasn't sure anymore. Seeing this, the man tried to convince him._

 _"Now, when you will kill someone, you won't be sad anymore. No, you will kill anyone you want without any after thought. And your boyfriend ? This, can remove the emotional pain it will give you when you'll leave. You should try it Mattie..."_

 _"Alright, go on with it. Gilbert will probably forget me anyway..."_

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Matthew woke up. Where was he..? Okay, first thing first, why was he even wearing a black T-Shirt with white stripes on it that wasn't even his ?

Reality stroked him like a truck.

He was in a hotel room with Gilbert. Since Matthew couldn't go home without being scold by his adoptive parents. Plus, Matthew hadn't any clothes to sleep. No way he would sleep only in boxer in the same room as Gil ! NO. FREAKING. WAY.

He placed back his glasses on his face (He left his contacts in North America sadly.)The Canadian blushed more and more as he realized where he was. Hopefully, Gilbert would be still asleep in the other bed...

Eh... False hopes are awesome aren't they ?

"Hey Birdie you're finally awake- OH MY GOTT ARE YOU OKAY ?! YOU'RE FACE IS ALL RED."

The albino just entered the room. He left a bit sooner to get breakfast for him and Matthew. He didn't expect to find out a blonde that was literally dying in front of him.

"I am I am ! Stop worrying !" Matthew whisper-yelled, covering a bit his face with his pillow.

'Why does he have to do the same little cute thing like when we were younger ?' Gilbert thought, internally blushing.

"Anyway, I have breakfast ! want some..?"

The German proudly showed the green apples and a box, which had eggs and bacons in it.

"Yea... Merci..." Matthew mumbled, taking back his colors.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Well, kiitos Lukas ! You've been to us a precious help ! Loik will be happy !" Tino chirped, raising up from his chair.

He has been in this room for a good part of the morning by now, asking the Norwegian (Something he found out not long ago.) simple question. What's your name ? How do you know Matthias ? Where do you live ?

The worst was maybe to lie to the poor kidnapped boy, but he had to, it was necessary. So Tino told him about being a transferred policeman along with 'Loik' and that they were scared that Lukas was in fact a criminal. He also told him he needed to find back Matthias, for some top secret reason.

The blonde did trust him.

"When will I be able to.. go out again ?" Lukas asked, tilting his head on the right. "I need to tell my little brother I'm alright, and Matthias as well.

"Soon enough ! I'm just waiting for Loik to go this afternoon, he is supposed to get your boyfriend."

"Matthias is NOT my boyfriend..."

"If you say so." Tino replied septic.

He just hoped that both Matthew and Berwald be back soon.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Matthew had barely the time to go grab some new neat clothes at his home, apologize to his parents for being late yesterday (But god, wasn't he an adult now ?..) and thanking his brother that he was already pulled by Gilbert away from his house.

Matthew also had time to get himself a small backpack. In it ? His Uzi, what else ? Though the gun was in a hidden pocket. The backpack was made by his mentor himself to pass any security with it, without having them searching for a gun.

In it, all Gilbert could find if he wanted to check up, was a sketchpad with some pencil. Everything to make Matthew's character way better.

"Birdie..?"

"Mh..?"

"Remember what I told you when you first arrived in England..?"

"Umm no..."

Gilbert said way too much thing when he arrived...

"That I was going to make you remember me silly ! and that's exactly what I'm going to do today !" He cheered, beaming brightly.

"Oh... You can try I guess..? It would be nice." The Canadian blushed, putting his hands in the pocket of his red hoodie.

The obnoxious boy took the other by the hand, making both blush. This was going like one of those bad romance movie Matthew have seen with Alfred.

The first they did was going to a skate park. He was going to tell some random memory to Matthew, hoping the Canadian would remember him.

 _"Hey Mattie !" A happy kid smiled as he ran to the park, his skateboard under his right arm. He was about to join another kid._

 _"Hey Gil..." 'Mattie' replied, holding his own skateboard close to his chest. He preferred this sport in winter, when skateboard didn't have any wheel and were called Snowboard._

 _"Let's make a race alright ?!"_

 _"Alright, I'm following you."_

Then, as their second destination, Gilbert chooses to go to the airport.

 _The plane was supposed to be by 4 O' clock. The twins' parents already leaved by now. Even Alfred's plane already leaved._

 _Matthew was alone..._

 _No, it wasn't disturbing him at all. He enjoyed those moment. Other could go die if they wanted, he only cared about himself, and the mission he had to complete._

 _"BIRDIE !" Gilbert yelled._

And finally, as their last destination, the albino decided to go a lonely pedunculate oak , completely out of Liverpool.

 _"I'm going to miss you..."_

 _"I will as well." Matthew mumbled, close to cry. It was a week before he had to leave for Canada, and he hated it._

 _He was going to leave his boyfriend._

 _"I'll always remember you though. I love you..." Gilbert oddly whispered, holding the soon to leave boy close to him._

 _"Same goes for me... I love you so much Gil, I don't want to leave you !"_

"I remember..." Matthew softly said, looking at the oak in front of him.

The lover made his way to him, turning the blonde's face until their eyes met. A mix of amethyst and ruby, what a beautiful mix.

"I'm sorry I forgot you !" The shy Canadian teared up and his boyfriend quickly whipped away his tears.

"It's alright Birdie... You're here with me now aren't you ?... I missed you so much..." He whispered.

Before the blonde could answer, Gilbert hurried to make their lips contact together. He was happy to constate that, even after all those years, Matthew kissed him back.

If only it was like all those crappy romance movie.

If only he remembered.

If only it wasn't only because it was necessary for his future murder.

If only Matthew wasn't acting...

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"MATTHIAS !" Lukas yelled as he ran into his boyfriend's arms. The spiky blonde haired boy was surprised. He never seen the Norwegian loose his calm like that...

"Matthias you have to run they are coming for you, Gilbert's boyfriend isn't what he seem like please run !" Lukas yelled again, rushing every word. He didn't care if they were in a dark alley where no one seemed to go.

"Woah Woah Woah ! Calm down babe, everything is alright, you're with me right ?" Matthias sat, rubbing his boyfriend's back.

"No They are following me !"

"Awwn come on Lukas, why did you ran away from me." A childish voice said.

Tino appeared, in the only exit of the alley.

"What have you done to Lukas ?!" Matthias growled, holding the Norwegian tighter. Everybody knowing the blonde would know that he was becoming really agressive when it was coming to protect Lukas or Lukas' little brother.

He looked at the Finn as this one was writing was writing a text to someone (well, it's seemed like that). Suddenly, Lukas caught a swift movement as he look above Matthias. He pushed him away from him then...

Berwald, Tino's own boyfriend, shoot, the sound echoing in the lonely alley.


	8. I Won't Run Away

**Chapter name : I won't run away by Ashes Remain.**

 **Random fact about the story (Will do that once in a while now) : Alfred and Matthew to know exactly how each other felt when they were younger. That was until the 'accident'. Alfred couldn't tell how Matthew felt anymore, but never pointed it out loud.**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _Once upon a time, two boys._

 _The eldest was a happy-go-lucky albino that loved to tell his friends how awesome he was._

 _The youngest was a shy and serious blonde, that was in love with a certain Italian..._

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Lukas fell on the ground before Matthias had the time to catch him. The only sound that have been heard around, was the loud thud of the Norwegian's falling and the painful scream the Danish man did.

"Awnn Suvi ! You shouldn't have kill little Lukas ! He didn't even knew my real name or our real purpose !" Tino chuckled.

He was like Matthew or Berwald after all : Heartless. Emotionless. Deadly.

"Mh." The Swedish man hummed, getting himself out of the dark to face both Tino and Matthias.

"You monster !" Matthias yelled, completely snapped. "You killed him !"

"Not our fault ! If you hadn't move, you would be the one dead and not him. Everything. Is. Your. Fault." The Finnish one pulled out a gun from one of the pocket of his blue pant. "Now you'll be a nice little boy and wait until Mattie get here !" He smiled.

"Matthew." Matthias spat, before bowing his head a bit by submission.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 **Tino (1:12 pm)** : We got him.

It's everything the Canadian read on his cellphone. They got Matthias way too soon ! How was he going to kill Gilbert without him predicting any of his moves ?..

 **Matthew (1:14 pm)** : Try to keep him occupied until 30'. Where ?

"Are you alright Birdie ?.."

"Yea, don't worry about me !" He faked a smile then continued. "It's simply a friend from Canada that texted me, he just arrived in England and he wanted to meet up."

"Oh I see ! When ?"

"He want it by 1:30 but I don't know... I want to pass some time with my awesome boyfriend as well you see..." He timidly spoke, blushing a bit.

"No worry ! You'll have all the rest of the week to pass with the awesome me ! Want me to drive you there ?"

 **Tino (1:17 pm)** : Will do !

"No I'll be alright, thanks for asking me though." Matthew smiled up, kissing the albino on the cheek.

They waved and the Canadian left in direction of where his 'partners' were holding Matthias. At the same time, he was still feeling a big pang in his heart.

A whole hole was in it.

He knew he was going to regret it. He knew he had to do it. He knew he should have took another serum dose after so much time.

Matthew Williams was feeling shame, love and sadness... And all at the same time.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Suvi-San, I'm bored !" Tino mumbled, still holding the gun on Matthias' forehead.

"Play Russian roulette with him" He mumbled, not really caring about what his 'wife' was saying anymore.

It's been only 18 minutes by now and the Finn didn't stop whining a single seconds.

"What's taking Mattie so long !"

"His ass is probably being kick by Gilbert" Matthias hissed.

"Nah, Gilbert's too stupid to know on what side I am and Alfred would never hurt his 'little brother.'"

Matthew arrived, coldly staring at the Dane. His eyes, usually sparkling violet were now only blank, without any emotion in it. No one could say if he was happy or not, he was completely neutral.

The Canadian gave a small glance to the corpse on the ground.

"You should have call me, I deserve to have some fun as well."

"Wasn't supposed to arrive. He was supposed to be the one we use once we kill Matthias, but it was the other way around that happened. Sorry Matthew !" Tino giggled, removing the gun from where it was.

"Anyway, we should start to head to the headquarter, Master needed to talk to everyone I think." Matthew mumbled as he took up Lukas' limb body.

"Okei ! Take the Dane Suvi !" Tino smiled, still keeping his gun close to him. After all, the HQ was kind of far and they could meet anyone.

Berwald took the debating and yelling Matthias bridal style before Tino put duck tape on their victim's mouth as well as a bad. Not a plastic one though, they wanted him to breath.

As soon as they were ready to leave... Righ in front of them arrived both Alfred and Gilbert, both having some kind of guns in their hands.

"Drop Matthias now." Alfred said coldly, looking right through Berwald's eyes.

"Why would we ?"Matthew replied. "He want to join his little friend right there."

The Canadian threw the Norwegian on Alfred, causing a distraction. It all it took for Tino to grab Matthew's Uzi out of his bag and hand him. Now it was 2 vs 1, for the assassin's side.

"You know I don't want to do that. Now drop the gun and let us leave." The blonde growled at the albino and his twin, that was now laying on the ground with a Norwegian on him.

Gilbert on his side, was still in shock in front of the current betraying.

"Birdie... I thought... I thought you did remembered ! I thought you did love me ! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PLAY WITH MY DAMN FEELINGS ?!" He yelled sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to play with your feelings. I do remember, it's simply not me that you have in front of you." Matthew blurted out. Hsi complete was like if he had two soul right now.

One that did loved Gilbert, and another one that wasn't feeling anything.

He shook his head. No, he had to keep control on his emotion.

"Argh, just shut up already and let us go !"

Right at the last word, Tino threw on the ground a smoke bomb on the ground, blinding both Alfred and Gilbert. When the smoke cleared, the killer team was no where to be seen.

"Damn, we're too late. I knew something was up." Alfred growled, moving away the Norwegian from himself.

"Ja we are... I guess I need to show you now that I can trust you." Gilbert sniffled, drying his eyes up.

"Hey... it's gonna be alright... Mattie's still in there... Somehow, somewhere-"

"How is it suppose to be alright when everyone I cared for died ?!"

Gilbert was out of breath. His little birdie, the one he loved more than even his deceased little brother was gone. The bird made a conspiracy since the first time they met, didn't he ?


	9. World So Cold

**Chapter name : World So Cold by 12 stones**

 **Random fact : Alfred never received the serum like Matthew did, that's why he still have emotions.**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _"Big bruder !" A faint coughing voice yelled._

 _Their house was burning down to ashes and Ludwig was stuck under a burning pole. He wasn't even more than 15 years._

 _"Luddy !" The albino rushed to his little brother. "Don't worry, everything will be fine I promise !" He weakly smiled as he tried to remove what was on Ludwig._

 _But before he could manage of getting the German out, he was separate from him by someone pulling him by behind._

 _"Leave me ! What are you doing ?! Luddy ! LUDDY !"_

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

They we all on there knees on the ground. Matthias was chain on the wall, looking at them. They were waiting for their master.

Matthew was the only one up. Tino and Berwald were on his right meanwhile Michelle and Natalya were on the left.

Michelle was a girl that came from Seychelles. She was beautiful with her brown hair and her tan skin. She for a long time loved Matthew until she got the injection by their master.

After that she haven't felt love for anyone. In fact, the only ones that did felt it was Tino and Berwald. Perhaps was it because it was mutual ?...

Natalya on her side was Belorussian and was only there because her big brother was their master. She was the only one to know what he looked like. She borned without any feeling except love for the wrong person.

Anyhow : The emotion broke you apart.

"You failed me Matvey." Their master growled as he entered the room, his face masked once again.

"I apologize master, but I had such a short amount of time to kill the three of them and-"

"Shut it, I don't want to hear it !" He yelled as he hit the Canadian in the face, causing him to fall. The others didn't even move, only Matthias gasped.

"I thought you were less useless than Alfred but it looked like I was wrong to choose you ! You couldn't even kill a damn mouse." He calmed down a bit then continued. "As your punishment, and as an exemple to everybody else in the room, I'm gonna do the same thing I used to do to you when you were younger."

Matthew eyes widened.

He was feeling Fears.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Emil, Elizavetha, Roderich I'm back !" Gilbert yelled as he entered the small house.

Emil was the first one to appear. He was a 16 years old teenager with platinum hair and odd pinkish eyes. He was also Lukas' little brother. Of course, he didn't knew, like the Norwegian, that the rest of the house were assassin.

"Hei Gil, where are Lukas and Matthias..?" He asked confused.

How was he supposed to announce to that boy that his brother died ?.. How could he ?!

"Emil... go to your room, I need to talk with Liz and Rod..." Gilber sighed, suddenly serious.

Even someone happy-go-lucky like him couldn't be joking in a situation like this. Alfred that was behind him looked down at the kid, his eyes were teary and was happy to not be the one who had to told the little guy the two other are either dead, either kidnapped.

"Not Before you answer me..."

"Emil sweetie please, I'm sure uncle Gilbert will tell you everything later." A girl said, appearing in the door-frame.

This one was Elizavetha, a girl coming right from Hungary with her husband Roderick. She had long brown hair and forest green eyes fitting perfectly her dress.

Emil pouted and walked upstairs, leaving the three adults behind. Roderich on his side, was out in the city.

"Now, I'm going to ask the same question as Emil : Where are they ?.."

"Lukas has been killed, and Matthias has been kidnapped by his twin." Gilbert mumbled pointing at Alfred. He wasn't feeling like smiling or teasing right now.

The Hungarian was in shock. It took her a long time to process correctly the information.

"I knew that something was wrong !" A young voice shouted, sniffling from behind Liz.

Emil was there, looking mad as hell and tears already streaming down his cheeks before he ran away in the house.

"Emil !"

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"ARGH !" Matthew screamed in pain, falling on the cold floor.

His body was now completely cover in bruises, many open cut as well as a broken leg with the bone out of the warm skin.

"That's what you get, next time you better listen to me. Michelle, Tino, Natalya and Berwald, follow me, we have a plan to take care of..." The man growled, disappearing with the others. Before leaving, Tino left to his friend a first aid-kit close to him, to at least disinfect his injuries.

Matthew tried to raise up in a sit position, even with the odd leg he had now. Damn, and he had no one to conduct him to the hospital now. Great.

"That's how that man did..." Matthias, who was still in the same room, said, like if he was suddenly understanding something.

"Did what ?" Matthew snapped.

"To make you forget everything ,even your emotion. Also that weird arm ya know ?"

Matthew shrugged and started to clean his minor injury, letting out a hiss when the little wipe full of medical alcool was touching the skin.

"You were really ready to kill us ?.."

"I really wanted to, I dreamed of it. But I was unable to do it. Because that stupid serum of his starting to loose his effect." He spat as a reply.

"Uh..?"

"Long story. Let's say it make you forget everything except some people. Though now I'm slowly remembering some things and it's making me weak."

Once all his injury, except his broken leg, were disinfect, he started to put bandage on them.

"Nah, memories can't make a man weak, you was the one to say it when we were younger..."

The Canadian shrugged again. When he was young he was one of those stupid kid, wasn't he ?.. He shook his head and looked down at his biggest injury.

"You know, if you unchain me I could conduct you to the hospital."

"And why should I trust you eh ?! My best friend just killed your boyfriend right under your eyes."

"First I had to learn when I became a 'good' assassin was to never hold grudge, it make you weak. Beside, he killed him, not you."

The blonde moved his foggy violet eyes on the Dane. Should he really trust him..?


	10. Circus

**Chapter name : Circus by Britney Spears**

 **Random Story Facts : Matthias like to drink beer... even when he was a kid**

 **We're slowly walking up to the "Sweety sweet" part of the story. Be warned ! (That doesn't mean I won't throw drama in your face...)**

 **And... Ya know I'm French (Now you know why I have so many freaking mistakes, I apologize !) and well, I wanted to know what the heck "The Bird and The bees" talk is...**

 **Never again alright ?..**

 **Alright.**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _"Hey Birdie, Al, Matt !"_

 _"What is it dude ?!"_

 _"You gotta make a promise to the awesome me ?"_

 _"Really ?! What is it this time ?"_

 _"That we'll always be there for each other what ever what will happen !"_

 _"Alright... I-I promise."_

 _"I SWEAR !"_

 _"I PROMISE IT AS LONG WE GO GET A BEER !"_

 _"We're too young for a beer..."_

 _"NU-UH WE'RE AREN'T !"_

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hush, they gonna find us." Matthew whimpered as he hardly keep a grip on Matthias.

"Nah they won't don't worry."

They were on the run by now. Matthew's injury was too great to simply let it get infect. Maybe he was a monster inside, but still, he wanted to live.

Being his only option by the moment, he had to free his old friend from the chain that was keeping him unable to do any move. As soon as the Dane was free, the Canadian seriously thought he would let him behind.

But he didn't. Not at all.

Matthias in fact, even if the bone was disgusting him, helped Matthew up.

"Why ?.."

"Because it's not you. Gilbert's boyfriend is freaking somewhere in you and he would probably kill me if I didn't help him out."

Matthew stayed silent. Like... he wasn't himself ?... He never felt like being someone different though. He never did at all.

"Stop right there."

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Gilbert sat on his bed, his headphone on his head. He was blankly staring a the wall in front of him, full of his favorite bands poster and some photo of himself with his friend or his Birdie.

He wanted so much to throw the dart of his game on the special picture where he and Matthew were taking a selfie, sunglasses on doing like if they were bosses... But he couldn't.

He couldn't process the fact that his lover betrayed him.

He felt both at the same time angry and sad, but couldn't resolve to show it. So his neutrality was the only thing that could give away the fact he was sad.

Suddenly, he removed his headphone and threw them on the wall, breaking them in 4 different pieces. He curled up on himself. He was feeling incredibly unawesome.

You know that moment when you just want to yell, cry, kill everyone and then die ?

Yea, that's exactly how he felt.

"Gil..?"

Elizavetha entered the room, that was surprisingly unlock. Discovering the broken East German, she slowly made her way next to him on his bed.

"Hey... Stop weeping..."

"H-He betrayed me Liza. HE BETRAYED OUR PROMISE !" Now he was really crying.

"Maybe he didn't."

"Oh ja, and killing my best buddy's boyfriend is being nice and forgetting me as well."

"That's not what I mean. You remember what he told you right before leaving ?.."

 _"I'm sorry, I never meant to play with your feelings. I do remember, it's simply not me that you have in front of you. "_

"Ja..."

"Somehow, Roderich think the one being in charge of Matthew 'brain-washed' him. How ? We still don't know but we'll figure it out soon."

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"T-Tino" Matthew was becoming weaker and weaker due to the awful blood lost he had to go through.

Matthias clenched his teeth. In front of him was one of Lukas real slayer. The Finn was holding two gun pointed at them and he was smiling with a childish smile.

"You tried to escape ? B-But ! We could have been so great friend !" Tino pouted, his eyes sparkling with insanity.

"Don't listen to him, he's snapped." Matthew whispered.

What to do now ? They hadn't any gun with them and even if they had one, they wouldn't have time to draw them before Tino shoot them. Matthias slowly raised one hand as Matthew lost consciousness on him.

"Oh little Mattie feel asleep ! So bad, I was supposed to conduct him at the hospital but now, I guess all I have to do left is to kill you both !" He laughed.

He pulled the trigger.

Click.

But nothing ever came to the Dane or the Canadian.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

They were all sit all in round at the kitchen table. Gilbert had his emotions on track. Emil was still emotionless but they guessed it was normal. Gilbert knew what it meant to loose his brother. Now, it was time to explain to the teenager everything about assassins.

"To start, in all Europe there's an awful lot of assassin society. Some work for the gouvernement, other for bad reason and there's also those who fight the bad one. Like us. We fight them to make them disappears. Your brother's slayers are from the most dangerous guild in all the continent even if there aren't a lot of members in it. Alfred was in it too." Roderich started. Emil gave a small glance at the American that was watching them silently, his eyes all foggy.

"They used to have different agent on every continents, but now they are all here, in England and it's our only chance to stop them we-"

He was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Elizavetha was the one to go greet them.

" Ó ISTENEM! GUYS COME HELP ME !"

Everyone rushed in the entrance to find out a goofy smiling Matthias, a stoic tall man right behind him having an unconscious boy in his arm and also a close to die Matthew on Matthias' back badly injured on the leg.

"We need to get him to the hospital !"

"Ikke ! They could find his freaking second identity go search the first aid kit, we're are doing surgery right here right now !" Matthias argued as he and the other man entered the house.

The current allies didn't even ask about who was the two other boys along with the Dane and the Canadian, the adrenaline was too much right now to even think about it.

They started the surgery on the kitchen table, Berwald being the man surgeon.

They knew, the Nordics, that everything will be harder to explain when the same adrenaline will be dropping down.


	11. Secrets

**Chapter Name : Secrets by The Pierces**

 **Random Facts : 5 more Chapters (including this one) and this story will be complete, are you ready ?^^**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _"B-Berwald ? What are you doing ?" Tino yelled._

 _The stoic Swede was holding a gun pointed behind the Fin's head. He couldn't bear anymore the fact that his lover wasn't the same anymore, that the effect were still effective. He knew they were supposed (all the assassin) to have the second dose of their 'cure' in a day or so. He then realized (when he was sane again) that it was only to be the puppet of their 'master'._

 _"Drop the gun Tino."_

 _"B-But Suvi-San !"_

 _"Drop."_

 _"Then I'll have to kill you too !" He hissed in an inhuman voice._

 _I. was at that moment that Berwald hit him, until he was unconscious. He then looked up at the Danish man and the other unconscious kid._

 _"We should hurry up now."_

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Matthew was still unconscious on Gilbert's bed along with Tino. His injury were all treated by now, he didn't risk death anymore. The albino silently closed the door, then headed to the living room where everyone was sit, silent.

"Now, Who the heck are you ?" Gilbert said, in a tone close to a growl.

"Berwald." The tall blonde answered with a heavily accented voice.

"No I mean _who_ are you."

The Swede sighed, but before he could even answer, Matthias took his place.

"His an awesome friend of mine what'cha think dummy ?!" The Dane beamed then continued. "He came to rescue Tino, Matthew and me !"

"Rescue you from what ?" This time it was Roderich speaking.

"Well duh ! From Matthew's meany organisation what else ? They beaten Matt' for more than 2 hours leaving him barely alive. He managed to raised up and free me from my chains. We walked, Matthew barely conscious until we saw Berwald with Tino. On the Finn's side : They completely fudge him up in his mind, he want to kill everyone so... That's pretty much it, right Suvi ?" The Dane winked at him.

Berwald was surprised. Even if his lover killed his own boyfriend, that boy was helping them out ? He must had some sort of strong personality, even if he hide it very well under this smile. The Swede hummed, agreeing to Matthias' lies.

On the other hand, Alfred and Gilbert knew damn too well that Tino and Berwald WERE the assassin of Lukas, but strangely didn't argue. If Matthias was lying about their ennemy's identity, there was surely a reason. The American had something else on his mind instead.

"Mattie was beaten up..?" Alfred asked, tilting his head.

Matthias nodded. He was thinking Alfred would be mad at his twin because he tried to kill him... But he didn't. Not, he freaked out about something else.

"THAT BASTARD HE PROMISED ME HE WOULDN'T HURT MATTIE ANYMORE AFTER THAT STUPID HUMAN TEST." He yelled tearing up.

Gilbert looked at him. "Human test ?.."

The American nodded. "I guess I don't have to keep any secrets to keep away from you anymore. Matthew was beaten each time I was doing something wrong when we were younger. Something as a punishment of some sort ?.. were about to leave for Canada and America when our mas- The man came and told me that if I agreed to let Matthew testing a serum for him, he wouldn't beat him anymore...

Though I never expected to my brother to end like this.

It was supposed to make Mattie's feel less guilty when he killed someone, and also... To make him forget the feeling he had for Gilbert..." He gave a small glance at the German that seemed a bit shocked before continuing. "It was killing him. Each night he would cry himself to sleep because of it.

The man made the injection on him. When Matthew came back, he wasn't himself anymore. He was an empty shell born to kill, only caring about me or our master. Well, I thought he cared about me, and he did, I remember him arguing at the man about killing me." Alfred did a nervous chuckle and stopped his story there, on the edge of breaking down.

Elizavetha raised up and walked to him rubbing his back and hushing him.

"Shhh... Everything is alright now. We're going to cancel this serum's effect on both Tino and Matthew and everything will be back to their normal states."

Alfred silently cried, something he didn't do in a big time.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Matthew woke up in a bed that wasn't his. The pain was close to unbearable. He felt like he slept a hundred years as well. Where was he ? What happened ? Why was he feeling so odd. He looked at his right to discover the sleeping Finn. He softly smiled. Tino seemed so peaceful in his sleep. He sat up as a terrible headache started. The memories of the past few days were like a blur. He couldn't remember a single thing.

Someone entered the room. It was Matthias. He was shirtless, but the multiple bandages he had hided his waist and chest.

"Told you I would get us out of there didn't I ?" He grinned.

"I-I,m sorry I don't remember what happened..." Matthew softly spoke.

This voice... It rang a bell in Matthias' mind. He quickly walked toward the Canadian and took his face close to his. He then examined the blushing Matthew's eyes. They were sparkling now, not foggy. Not those who were the one of the killing machine Matthew was.

"Gilbert !" Matthias yelled, releasing the boy's face.

"What is it now-" The German stopped right when he crossed the door. He gave a disgusted look at Matthew before turning at the Dane.

"I don't have time to loose with the monster that's living body." He snapped. "Tell me to come back when we get the serum out of his freaking body"

The memories... They were coming back to Matthew's head now. His eyes became watery. He tried to kill Matthias, Gilbert and his own twin ! He was a freak now, wasn't he ?..

"I love you so much Gil, I don't want to leave you..." He whispered in a cracked tone.

The Albino flinched and turned at Matthew. "

"That we'll always be there for each other what ever what will happen !"

"Alright... I-I promise."

"Birdie..."

Gilbert walked up to his former boyfriend and hugged him like the world was going to end. Matthew sniffed and crying in the one he loved the most's shirt. He felt so guilty.

"I-I'm Sorry ! I never meant for it all to happen... He told me I wouldn't feel sad again if I tried it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry !"

"Shhh Birdie it's all over now, you're with me right ? Nothing can happen now."

Oh but everything was only starting.


	12. Frame Of Mind

**Chapter name : Frame Of Mind by Tristam and Braken**

 **Hey, thanks for all the follow and favorites ! You guys make my days everyday ! Love you ! (There also a lot of 'reads', I'm feeling so damn lucky to have you !**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _"Master..? Who are those people ? I don't like them..." A young 7 years old Matthew mumbled, have a grip on the tall man's long coat._

 _"Don't worry my dear Matthew, they won't hurt you." He whispered in a soft but slightly dangerous looking voice._

 _"You're being crazy Ivan ! Raising kids ?! He's not even a year older than Ludwig !" The other man growled._

 _Matthew was scared, but he couldn't show it. No he couldn't or he would be beat up again ,and would have to be take by home by Alfred. He didn't to be a burden to his brother._

 _"Those I have currently are different ! Maybe we could-"_

 _"NO ! Now it's you and only you. I won't accept to get my sons hurt."_

 _The blonde German in front of them turned ready to leave._

 _"When they'll be older, my sons will come back in England and will take you down. You, and the monster you made."_

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"NO ! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE ?! I WAS SO CLOSE !" Ivan growled.

Every assassins of the organization were in the room. They were all newly injected, preventing them to have their own ideas.

But Ivan didn't have the time to do it on either Tino, Matthew and Berwald.

Now that they were all on the run, he was hoping one of them would still feel the effect and try to kill those who might know something about the serum.

At least, he didn't need them anymore. He had new soldiers to his collections.

"I'm sorry master, we didn't meant to-" Michelle started slowly before being cut by a raging Russian.

"I don't want to hear a single word from the dirty mouth of yours ! Now leave me all ! I need to think !"

In a complete silence, the puppets all walked out of the room, leaving Ivan alone. He was still thinking.

The one he raised perfectly since childhood. The perfection, the emotionless slayer, was now in his ennemies' hand. He hoped that he could keep his little sunflower away from them, but he failed.

Now, the old German's organization could take him down if they wanted, now that they could make Matthew, Berwald or Tino talk with any ways they had.

No, he won't let that happen. He had all his puppets ready to listen to him and any commands he'll say.

He was ready.

 _~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~_

 _It's an odd feeling._

 _Yet you can't feel it. You were raised like that_

 _It's like sinking in your own skin. You know you were something before._

 _But you have to put it all behind you._

 _Because you're nothing anymore._

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"I need to leave. If I stay there, he'll hurt you all as well." Matthew mumbled.

The Canadian finally took his emotions in hands. It was hard at first, being unable to feel anything for so many years can have really bad on a person.

"Certainly not Birdie ! I already lost you one time, do you really think I'll let him caught you again ?!" Gilbert yelled back, indignation filling in him.

"Yea dude, Gilbert's right ! You can't simply go away like that and stuffs !"

Matthew couldn't understand at all. He tried to kill them, his assassin partner killed their best friend's boyfriend and still... All they seemed to want was to protect him. It made his heart feel warm and all but he couldn't risk to let them being killed by his fault.

"I know but I just-"

"No but, and also remember what I told you a little while after you woke up ? We're all killer here. So if you're going to drag down this man and his organization down, might as well we come with you ! We're awesome after all !"

"Yea bro ! Come on, we both know more than anyone else here that we need to stop this madness, and that we do need help for that !"

"My battle axe is here to help you !" Matthias laughed, showing a thumb up.

"I'll stay here taking care of Tino... Berwald told me his story..." Emil mumbled, still obvious toward who killed his brother.

"I'll help this little sweetheart." Elizavetha smiled, clapping her hands together.

"I'll go with you as well, god know in what trouble Gilbert could get you all through" Roderich sighed.

"Hey !"

"Mh. I'll come."

They all wanted to help. How more cliché could that is ? But Matthew didn't care. He know he wasn't alone anymore.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Eduard."

"They're house is right there, I recommend to wait for them to come here first. They are idiot enough to come try to kill you master."

"Why don't we go visit them instead ?.. Katyusha ?"

"Because The population could be suspicious if we go there to kill them."

That's everything Ivan wanted to know. His little toys were now ready to pass in actions. They were already getting their guns out.

They are ready.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Eh... I'm happy to remember you again." Matthew softly spoke.

He and his boyfriend were sit on the roof of the house, star gazing. They had nothing to do for now, and Matthew had to leave soon anyway to go back to his parent's house .

"I'm happy you remember me as well ! Damn you were such a killing machine back there !"

"Sorry..."

"Now you're being a over apologetic Canadian !"

"So- You know what forget it" He chuckled, looking back at the sky. His eyes suddenly saddenen.

"Why are you guys helping me...? I tried to slay you after all." He mumbled, hugging his knees close to him.

Gilbert shook his head. He gently ended the embrace Matthew had with his knees and forced him to look into his eyes. Matthew's ones were all reflecting the stars in the sky simply because of the tears he had in them.

"Listen to me. This wasn't you ! This was simply and unawesome monster that was in your body ! Now this monster is death and there's only you, and maybe soon me !"

"Eh ?!"

"Mattie Come on ! We have to go back home now bro !" Alfred yelled from down the house.

Before the twin could join the American, Gilbert grabbed and make their lips connect together for a long due kiss. For a single moment... The earth seemed to stop turning, the time seemed to stop making it's way, everything was silent around them.

It's incredible love as such powers.

To create and to kill.


	13. Knives And Pens

**Chapter name : Knives and pens by Black Veil Brides**

 **Random Fact : They weren't suppose to die...**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

" _Hey..."_

 _"Hi."_

 _"Who are you..?"_

 _"I am you."_

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hey pops ! We are home !" Alfred yelled as he broke down the front down.

He was met with a strange silence. No one shouted, yelled or even answered to his call. Maybe their parents were out ? Matthew pushed his brother a bit and headed to the kitchen. As he turned the light on, he noticed there wasn't a single note left on the small table. The Brit and the French would always let something behind for their sons when they weren't home...

"Alfie they haven't leave a note..!" Matthew yelled as the best he could, he wasn't a loud voiced person.

"You sure ?! Papa ! Dad ! Stop playing this frea- Oh my lord ! Mattie come here right now !" His voice cracked in the middle of the phrase. The younger twin knew it was nothing good, but he wasn't prepared for that.

He've seen so many corpse in his life. Dead drowned, dead burned, dead by a single ball in the end... But he never seen a body in this state. It was real horror vision, even worst than horror movie like Jigsaw.

His parents were hung on the chandelier... And the slipknot was their own guts.

Matthew was about to puke everything he had in, but didn't when his brother, the happy-go-lucky hero, broke down in front of him. He got out his cellphone and called the police.

It was the worst night he ever experienced in his whole life.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Everything have gone like you wanted. Toris and Natalya perfectly completed the murder of Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Kirkland." Eduard announced once in the room of his mater.

"That's a great news ! Now our little puppet will feel such a need of revenge on me that he'll eventually turn back into what he really is : a killing machine. When he will turn like that, he'll also understand that I'm his master, and that he need to listen to me."

"That's a great plan." The Estonian nodded, moving a bit his glasses on his nose.

Ivan sighed in relief, a childish smile creeping on his face, which was still masked from his toys. Everything was going like he wanted. Soon his little sunflower would be back under his wings, the organization of the old man would be dragged down and he'll finaly have the peace of mind he always wanted.

No that was a lie. After those stupid and pathetic assassins die, he will go way bigger. He'll take over the government slowly but efficacy. Then, the whole United Kingdom will be under Russia rules.

Wasn't he there since childhood to accomplish what he've always been destined for by his own parents ?

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _"Why is it so dark here ?"_

 _"I'm not really a luminous person."_

 _"I'm sorry you have to live here like that..."_

 _"It's alright, you were the one living here the past few years."_

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Matthew was quietly sobbing into Gilbert's shirt. He stayed strong for too long. The first hour he had to wait in the police station with his brother that was still crying. The two next hours, they were questioned by the cops about everything they knew about the murder.

After that, they were back at Elizavetha and Roderich's house. They discovered the two twins and didn't wait or ask anything before telling them they could come in. They told everything to the Hungarian and the Austrian , that soon called the rest of crew, even if it was the middle of the night. Everyone came.

So now there Matthew was, crying when all the attention except Gilbert was away. They were in the German room. They haven't spoke a single word except "Shhh Mattie it's gonna be okay." And "I'm so sorry."

 _"Hey..."_

 _"What ?..."_

 _"When do you think I will come back in the reality ..?"_

 _"..."_

Matthew finally cried himself to sleep meanwhile Gilbert stayed awake to be sure to protect his boyfriend from everything. Like they talked yesterday, the attack would be tomorrow, and he needed Matthew to rest.

"P-papa ?.." Matthew hiccuped, his eyes fluttering open.

"No... It's not your papa." Gilbert sighed, strangely serious.

 _"Hey..."_

 _"Mh..?"_

 _"Could you let me go out ? I've been in here for too long..."_

 _"..."_

"I-I should have protect them since the start. Now because of me, Alfred and I are officialy orphans." Matthew mumbled, nuzzling his face unto Gil's shirt.

"Nein, it's this crazy man's fault and only him !" Gilbert said, shaking his head.

The Canadian started to feel odd, really odd. Like if he was loosing his emotions again, like if they were flying away from him... And it's the last thing he wanted.

"I'm turning back into a monster." Matthew mumbled to himself, his eyes widening.

Gilbert didn't even think that he already knew what Matthew was talking about.

"What ?! Nein you're not ! And I won't let you !"

"And how can you be so sure of yourself ?!" Matthew yelled back, tears slowly raising up in his eyes.

Before either of them could say a single thing, Gilbert kissed the blonde. His best friend. His lover. It took a couple of moment, but Matthew kissed back, feeling everything was going back under his control.

But nothing was in order yet, it was way more than that. He was him, he was more than just a killing machine...

 _"Hey..."_

 _"Hi."_

 _"Who are you..?"_

 _"I am Matthew."_

He was a man seeking revenge.


	14. Never Too Late

**Chapter name : Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

 **Okay Okay, you might think there isn't a lot of fight there, even if it is the final battle. Buuuutttt you'll understand with the Epilogue right after this chapter.**

 **Alright, let's go now !**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

They were waiting in front of the building Matthew and Alfred lived close all their life there. The plan they made up last night seemed perfect. The Canadian was more than ready.

He WANTED this moment to happen.

He promised himself he would hold back but more the time was flying by, more he felt like he needed this. This feeling he always felt for some time.

He NEEDED to kill him.

To make him suffer.

As he was shaking in excitement, the Albino put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, thinking he was in fact shaking in fear in front what was coming. Matthew looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. One of those fake smile.

"I know you're acting again Birdie..." Gilbert muttered.

"I'm sorry... I just..." Matthew sighed and raised up. It was time to put their plan in action.

"I told you, I'm not human, I'm a monster."

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Raivis, a young Latvian Ivan took under his wings some days ago was nervously walking the halls of the headquarter. To know that an enemy could appears any time soon. His hands, that was holding a small gun were trembling. His eyes ? All watery.

He didn't receive the injection, his master didn't have time, but he felt like he needed to do this for this man. After all, Ivan was the one to take him away from his abusive family. He owned him.

So yes, he was walking, scared as hell but fill up with determination. Each sound, each step he was taking ; Everything was making see the present day as it was his last.

When he arrived at what used to be Matthew's dorm when the kid was too hurt to go back home right away, the window was open, and the curtains were flying in the small breeze that was coming from there.

It made Raivis suspicious, but he didn't ask himself much question. He got right to the point closed the window. Then, everything went into a flash.

It's so bad he hasn't check in the closet or undet the bed. He could have seen that Berwald, Matthew, Gilbert, Roderich, Matthias and Alfred where all in the room.

He could have seen who in the end, killed him with a single move neck breaking.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Alfred sighed in relief. A little more and his twin would have use the gun if the American didn't broke the poor man's neck. He quickly guessed that the guy in question was surely new, since he didn't even detected that any of them were in the room currently.

"We shouldn't use our guns." Berwald mumbled, taking the corpse's gun.

"I agree, Matthew could have make us notice by their master if Alfred didn't came in !"

The one in question give them a small growl and a shrug turning to the window.

"Alright, now listen up, it's time to have fun." Alfred smirked, looking up at his twin with a knowing look.

They both remembered what fun times were when they were younger.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"What ?! And you didn't told me ?!" Ivan roared.

He was at the last stage of the whole headquarter. For so long, this building was thought to be the working place of a great millionaire, but no one in the whole city of Liverpool questioned it or wanted to come in the place.

But back to it, Ivan was still in the same place, a creepy smile stuck on his face. In front of him were his sisters, the only ones who ever seen his face.

"Ivan you stop this madness !" Katyusha yelled, her eyes full of tears.

"Nyet ! I won't abandon my country, I won't fail them." Ivan growled, still his smile on his face. It soon faded away as he looked up at the two girls.

"Or they'll kill you..."

POW

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Argh !.."

Matthew put his hand on his now bloodied arm. It been such a long time since he felt that kind of pain. Before he really couldn't feel it... But now. Now was a whole other thing.

The person that shot some seconds ago hid behind a steel table, blocking Gilbert protecting shot. The little group they were had been separated just before the lovers got into this room. Matthias was with Alfred (Even if it wasn't the perfect moment, both were madly blushing at each other... it made the Canadian suspicious.), and Roderich was with Berwald.

Gilbert moved his boyfriend behind the door, blocking the person's next shot. Now that the first shot has been made, it was useless to keep his own gun unused.

In the end, his enemy got shot, but now he was out of balls to put in his gear. It was the last thing he thought about anyway, now his priority was...

"Birdie ! Come here alright ?"

"No... We have to keep moving..." Matthew hissed walking away.

Gilbert sighed and followed him in the next hallway.

It took a moment, many shots and many injuries but they all finally reached the final stage, the final level. They were ready. The group were all back together as one entity.

As one soul.

But they knew everything would change behind this door.

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

Blood... Blood as been spilled everywhere.

Matthew remember that first memory he had some days ago about it. Oh he hated it. Even if it was his ennemies that were on the ground now. It once has been his friend.

Michelle.

Natalya...

Katyusha. Oh Katyusha. The only girl he ever been in love with, a long time ago. She always been here for him, even Ivan sent her away.

Now she was lying close to the wall, a small smile on her face, her eyes close. The blood was running down her face. She has been shot... By himself.

Close to her ? Alfred. He got both of his legs shot. Matthias was close to him, hugging him like if he was going to disappears. He already lost his first love, he wouldn't make the same mistake.

Gilbert and Roderich were already calling at home, making sure everything was fine.

Berwald was looking the scene.

It was only now that Matthew realized he was really a monster. That he was the one that done it.

Behind him, Ivan tried to walk away, seeing that no one seemed to care about him.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere !" Matthew yelled, making everyone flinch as he pined Ivan (that was already badly injured.) on the ground . The Canadian had never EVER yell, even when he was insane. He continued with a venomous tone.

" Now that that **It Has Begun.** It's time for a little chat.

' **Sweet Dreams'** you said to me every night ? Well I hope you're happy, because I will be the one wishing you that soon enough.

You should have **Loose Yourself** inside a stupid forest and I wouldn't be doing that to you right now

I had friends ! I had a family ! But you just had to come in and took the good part of me, throw it in a trash and then leave me, only the **Darkest Part** of myself in this empty shell.

But now, **I Will Not Bow** , oh no.

I've waited this moment for **Centuries**.

You've created this **Duality**

And **I Won't Run Away** from it.

You've made my **World So Cold**... Do you even see all the hell I had to go through because of you ?

Now let's all this **Circus** ' end and let me tell you a **Secret** :

You can create a new **Frame Of Mind** with **Knives And Pens**.

But you can't never change a man into a monster.

Because it's **Never Too Late** to become the one you want to be when you have friends to help you out."

And with that, he shoot in the middle of Ivan's forehead.

It was the end now.


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter name : Epilogue : Young Forever**

 **Last chappy ! Thanks to everyone that stuck with the story, it's really an awesome feeling and like wow... I'm out of word... Great...**

 **Anyway just a big thank you to all of you who are currently reading this chapter. On this : Pengu's out !**

 **Warning : Bashing about Québec and Nova Scotia but hey, they are awesome province alrighty ?**

 **Random Fact : Lukas wasn't supposed to die at first : Alfred was.**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

 _Matthew seen it in her eyes when I shot her. Katyusha was thanking him. Finally, all the horror would be gone with a single trigger._

 _She couldn't stand the madness of her brother after all. The poor girl felt so sad when he obliged her to shot on Gilbert and Alfred._

 _Now everything was gone. The pain, the numbness... Everything._

 _Now, she could rest in peace... With Toris, Raivis, Eduard and Katyusha._

 _She was free._

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Bird Conspiracy ~x~x~x~x~x~

It was exactly how I saved Matthew from himself. I remember this like if it was yesterday and I felt it was in my duty to tell you everything.

How the monster seen it's rule fell.

How Matthew got out victorious.

And now there I was, the awesome hero of this story that saved the protagonist. We were back in Canada and oh god was it hard to habituate of this place. How could you survive in a country where it's cold as hell 6 months a year, such a big jet lag and two official languages ?

In fact, since Matthew could speak French, he decided that we would live in a small town in the province of New-Brunswick, Quebec too Frenchy and Snobby and Nova Scotia being too much... Well... Being too much Nova-Scotia !

Our home was now permanent, we stopped to move because we were assassin. We still are but who cares ? Now we work for the Canadian government ! We are real bosses !

He was sit on the golden beach of Shediac, looking at the water. He seemed so peaceful... The sun made his used to be white skin tanned, and I just can't say it don't make him hotter. I am lucky to have him you know ?

By looking at him, it made me think of our friends, and what they have become after everything that happened in this special week.

Roderich married Elizavetha some day after me and Birdie left for Canada. We had to go back in Europe, in Austria this time, to be here. It made me so proud of my little Roddie, my little detestable cousin.

Roderich and Elizavetha are happy now.

Tino got better with the days passing by. He wasn't under the serum effect anymore and didn't stop to cry he was sorry about what he did. In the end, I could never forget him for killing my best friend's boyfriend, but he do deserve a good life now. He left with Berwald to Sweden.

Tino and Berwald are happy now.

Emil have been adopted by Matthias as his new little brother. The two can have big arguement together, but who doesn't ?.. He was doing better now even if Lukas' death still sadden him when someone talked about it.

Emil is happy now.

Talking about Matthias, guess who is his new boyfriend now ? Yes, I know you all know it ! The American aka Alfred is ! But hey, they are really cute together when they come visit me and Birdie. They moved in New York along with Emil.

Matthias and Alfred are happy now.

Then... There was me and Matthew. Still assassin though we have day job now. He's working in a library and I'm working in a pet shop along with my awesome Gilbert that disappeared when we were having problem with Matthew sanity, that little sneaky canary. All seemed perfect.

"Ummm Gil ?"

"Ja ?"

"Why are you staring at me ?.."

I laughed and he giggled as I sat down close to him. He nuzzled his face into my neck and I smiled.

"You're pretty to look at it's not my fault !"

"That's not a reason..."

"Ja it is, now shut up and let me look at you, I still remember what I told you that night on the roof."

"Eh... I was hoping you would have forgot this part..."

I laughed even harder. Poor innocent little Birdie, I'm a terribly awesome person.

We were ready to live our new life now. We were ready and still are.

 _Gilbert and Matthew are happy now._


End file.
